Participar o no participar he ahí el problema
by Lian Canella Sarageth
Summary: Bueno, pues aquí está mi fic de registro para el Torneo... no es tan bueno como yo hubiera deseado, pero se deja leer, espero q con esto se comprenda quién es mi personaje, y pues me pareció que quedaba la frase de Shakespeare...


Bueno, bueno, pues tras muuuuxos traspies y problemas gracias a mi indiorancia, logré publicar ésto!! soy tan feliz!!!!! nunca había publicado nada!!! soy asquerosamente feliz!!! ahm, lo lamento, han de pensar q soy muy simplona por alegrarme de algo tan tonto, pero compréndanme, llevaba años keriendo publicar algo y no se había dado la oportunidad T.T

Ok, ahora sin más preámbulos, les presento mi oneshot... verán, sólo un par d advertencias más: no es mi mejor trabajo así q no se rían d mí todavía, por favor, cuando publique mi mejor trabajo, entonces sí, ríanse todo lo que quieran; punto número dos: está escrito estilo libro, así que no hay q aclarar q parte dicen los personajes y qué parte no, creo q está bastante entendible, pero también por eso puede sonar un poco aburrido, me disculpo por eso desde ahora!! lo haré mejor para la próxima, lo prometo!!! n.n ok, ahora sí, los dejo leer en paz!!!

**Participar o no participar… he ahí el problema…**

La noche era fría y el cielo estaba despejado, así que las estrellas podían verse perfectamente en el amplio valle que rodeaba al pueblo, era un pequeño lujar alejado de la sociedad a donde casi no llegaban visitantes, así que seguían utilizando las velas y creyendo las viejas leyendas que los abuelos contaban de criaturas fantásticas como los fantasmas o vampiros y ocultándose por eso antes de la medianoche en lo más recóndito de sus casas.

Era cerca de la una de la mañana, de modo que no había nadie en las calles del pueblo ni en sus alrededores, sino estaban dormidos, los pobladores estaban platicando pacíficamente en el interior de sus casas, temerosos de que algún día algún suceso extraño o paranormal arruinara sus pacíficas existencias, vivían vidas monótonas y tranquilas, sin esperar nada espectacularmente grande en sus destinos, y vaya, eso era lo que ella más odiaba de vivir allí, nadie parecía tener sueños o expectativas más altos que esperar que el cultivo saliera bien; la única persona que no estaba en un lugar techado en ése momento era una chica, Lian Canella Darko, quien estaba acurrucada en la base de un enorme sauce llorón, a la orilla del río, dormitando.

En realidad casi nadie le llamaba así, todos la conocían como Lian Sarageth, debido a que la persona que la crió se apellidaba de éste modo dado que la chica había llegado allí bajo extrañas circunstancias, la historia es la siguiente:

Ocurrió hace 12 años, cuatro personas iban cabalgando a la mitad del bosque, en una zona recóndita de Francia, la señora llevaba una capa de color azul oscuro que la cubría a ella y al pequeño bebé que cargaba en brazos, era Yuka Darko, miembro de la dinastía Darko pero parte de una de sus ramas, debido a su marido, Night Canella, quien iba en otro caballo, al frente del grupo, y finalmente detrás de ellos, pendiente de los berrinches de su pequeño hermano iba Lian con sus 3 años bien cumplidos, haciendo gala de su habilidad como jinete en un caballo más pequeño, un pony para ser más exactos, siguiendo el camino de sus padres.

Night había decidido poco tiempo antes que no era sano para sus hijos el crecer tan alejados de la rama principal de la familia, los Darko Higurashi, quienes eran como ellos y con quienes podrían aprender a controlar sus dones, con esto me refiero a las características que poseían por su sangre, siendo Yuka vampiro y él demonio, sus hijos poseían ambas razas, bueno, sólo los dos menores puesto que el mayor, Conan, que contaba con unos 5 años hasta ése momento, era un hombre lobo, por supuesto, era adoptado gracias a la inquietud de la vampiro por tener a uno como hijo; siendo las cosas como eran, nadie creyó que en verdad fuera en serio con lo de acercarse a la casa principal, hasta que un día llegó con un papel en la mano diciendo que era la hoja para inscribir a Conan a un colegio para hombres cerca de la frontera, pero de la frontera de Alemania, argumentando que allí podría aprender a ser todo un hombrecito lobo sin problema alguno y soltando toda una perorata de razones que nadie entendió pero que tenían que ver con la gran cantidad de vegetación que poseía el país, en fin, los demás miembros de la familia tuvieron que empacar deprisa sus más preciadas posesiones y salieron en marcha.

La pequeña Lian sólo contaba con unas nociones de quiénes eran los parientes a los que iban a conocer, así que no le interesaba mucho eso de ir a vivir con ellos, y se limitaba a mirar el paisaje a su alrededor, sintiendo el vaivén del caballo debajo de ella, cuando de pronto tuvo un presentimiento y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo delante de su pony, alcanzando a ver por muy poco a cierto artrópodo que no tardó ni un instante en picar al pobre transporte y hacerlo desbocarse, entonces todo fue un torbellino de imágenes para la pobre niña: su padre sorprendido al ver al pequeño corcel relinchar, su pequeño sombrero abandonando su cabeza por el impulso, el viento frío rozándole la cara e impidiéndole abrir los ojos cuando el pony pasó de 1ª a 5ª sin marcar siquiera clutch, y las ramitas de los árboles rasguñándola mientras el animal se adentraba más y más en la espesura del bosque, alejándose del camino y de la familia de la chica, con el padre de ésta a unos escasos metros detrás, persiguiéndolo.

-¡Papá!-fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar la pequeña, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al lomo del animal para no caer.

Su exclamación no obtuvo respuesta, aparentemente, gracias al tamaño compacto del pony, había logrado pasar por agujeros más angostos entre los árboles, perdiendo al adulto; a pesar de ya no ser perseguido, el dolor parecía seguir atormentando al pobre animal, así que seguía avanzando sin rumbo fijo hasta que ya no hubo camino que recorrer y cayó por una pequeña cascada que daba a un río, el pony, en su desesperación se ahogó al moverse demasiado, y con todo éste ajetreo, el equipaje de la niña se abrió y se dispersó gracias a la corriente del río, mientras que ésta lograba zafarse por poco del animal y flotar inconsciente río abajo.

Tras todo éste alboroto vino la quietud a nuestro relato, Lian había sido sumergida por su pequeño corcel y había tragado abundante agua, por eso y por sus infantiles esfuerzos para separarse de su posible ahogamiento había conseguido su cometido pero también quedó inconsciente y flotó hasta mucho después de la cascada, era tan ligera que no sorprende que hubiera recorrido unos 60 km gracias a la velocidad de la corriente en las siguientes dos horas, y debido a eso también no fue encontrada por sus padres; terminó siendo recogida por una linda anciana de buen corazón quien, al no tener recursos suficientes para mantenerla, la entregó al internado que manejaba el convento para criar a los huérfanos, y allí creció la pequeña, olvidando a duros golpes su verdadera procedencia y sin tener idea de sus orígenes demoníacos, hasta que un buen día a sus 5 inviernos, en un cruel accidente, una mala broma del destino, asesinó a uno de sus compañeros: una pequeña niña de 4 años que se había burlado de sus sueños ilusos de poseer una familia verdadera, chupándole la sangre; éste evento alarmó a todos los superiores, es decir, las monjas y las autoridades policíacas del pueblo, así que fue criada alejada de las demás personas, en una especie de confinamiento solitario, siendo visitada únicamente por su "padrino", como se autonombraba el jefe de policía, él fue su maestro, le enseñó las asignaturas básicas, le contaba lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior pero procuraba hacer especial énfasis en los acontecimientos malos que debían ser castigados, la gente que debía ser asesinada para evitar que siguiera cometiendo crímenes, la venganza y la justicia se mezclaron en los valores que poseía Lian.

Ella fue entrenada entonces para matar, su padrino la convenció de que estaba destinada a hacer justicia, y ella cumplía con su cometido cuando él le llevaba una descripción de la persona y la guiaba hacia ella. Finalmente un día, cuando la chica recién había cumplido los 15, la hermana Claire Sarageth, con quien la joven mantenía una especial relación de cariño, lo más parecido a una madre que ella había llegado a tener desde que llegó al pueblo, recayó en su enfermedad, la leucemia; Lian no quería aceptar la realidad del asunto, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo, paseo que terminó durando 3 días de arduo trabajo para anular sus sentimientos hacia Claire, pensando que sería lo mejor para no permanecer herida, pasó su tiempo pensando en lo que realmente significaba la muerte y en la extraña invitación que le había llegado justo antes de saber que su amiga moriría, una invitación a un torneo donde podría ganar el Orbe sagrado.

-¿Por qué no participas?-le había dicho Claire.

-Porque no tengo nada que hacer allí, es más, ni siquiera sé porqué recibí ésta invitación.- había respondido Lian.

-Puede que no lo sepas, pero seguro hay una buena razón para ello, todo pasa para bien como dice nuestro Señor

-Lo sé, pero…

-Vamos, ¿no crees que sería interesante? Salir de éste lugar y conocer el mundo… ¿no es lo que siempre has querido?

-Sí, lo es, pero en todo caso, ¿para qué querría el dichoso Orbe? Voy a estar ahí nada más parada como tonta…

-No digas eso, piénsalo bien, piensa en todo lo que podrías hacer con ese poder…

-¿Como qué?

-Bueno, si yo tuviera el Orbe, lo utilizaría para proteger a las personas que quiero…

-Ésa eres tú, Claire, yo no nací para proteger a las personas…

-Eso es lo que te ha dicho el policía ése, pero realmente yo creo que todos estamos en éste mundo para proteger a nuestros seres queridos…

-Yo no tengo seres queridos

-¿Eso significa que no me quieres a mí?

-Bueno, yo…-decía la joven, forzándose a decir algo como "sí te quiero", pero no le salía.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.- se burló la hermana, ella sabía lo difícil que le resultaba a su amiga el hablar o siquiera expresar sus sentimientos.- no te compliques, lo sé, sólo quería molestarte…

-Dios te va a castigar por ser tan mala conmigo, Claire.- finalizó Lian, desviando la mirada mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un poco el color de su cabello pelirrojo.

-Regresando al tema, participa, creo que es una buena oportunidad, además, no importa que tú consideres que no tienes seres queridos, siempre habrá alguien que te quiera, y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad para corregir sus errores, así que podrías proteger a mucha gente…

-No lo sé…

-Piensa en lo que le agradaría más al Señor

-No me vengas con tus cosas…

-¿Por qué? ¿Te hago sentir culpable? Prométeme que harás lo que consideres mejor, tras considerarlo bien

-Hump…-dijo la pelirroja, por cualquier respuesta.

Entonces fue que se despidieron y, al día siguiente, la hermana ya estaba postrada en su cama sin poder levantarse.

Había caminado sin parar durante casi 2 días seguidos en el bosque, dando vueltas, para terminar finalmente en donde estaba, bajo aquél árbol que le traía tantos recuerdos…

Realmente la imagen de la chica no era tan impresionante, tenía el cabello largo hasta poco debajo de los hombros, era ondulado y de un vivo color rojo, sus ojos eran grandes y de color esmeralda, que se tornaban rojos cuando utilizaba sus poderes o al beber sangre; era algo más compacta de lo que cabría esperar para sus 15 años, medía 1.60 y era de complexión delgada, y su tez pálida no ayudaba a darle más corporeidad; a pesar de sus actitudes, de sus reacciones y de su carácter, parecía de sólo 12 años, sus facciones eran delicadas y nadie la creería capaz de matar ni a una sola mosca, pero ésta primera impresión no podía estar más lejos de lo que ella era en realidad.

Estaba recostada en posición fetal a las raíces de aquél árbol, su mente estaba en manos de Morfeo hasta que abrió los ojos, tras dormir 5 horas su mente ya estaba en calma de nuevo, pensando sensatamente en lo que haría a continuación…

-Lo haré… participaré en el Torneo… por ti, Claire, aún no sé si tienes razón, pero voy a creer en tus ideas como si fueran las mías, y hallaré mi camino…-se dijo la chica a sí misma, jurando que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para cumplir su promesa, al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba y se levantaba del suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa.- Pero necesitaré que alguien me ayude…

Tras deliberar media hora más acerca de quién debería ser su striker y de considerar a todas las personas de las que había oído, decidió finalmente por uno, y en una fracción de segundo ya había saco la carta de invitación de su bolsillo derecho y había sustraído de ella la Tarjeta dimensional, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en Japón, de pie frente a la residencia de los Kannagi.

-Bien… esto fue más fácil de lo esperaba…-dijo la ojiverde, al ver dónde se encontraba y leer el enorme letrero de "Kannagi"-hum… bueno, si la cosa ésta me trajo hasta aquí, eso debe significar que él está por…

Lian hablaba al mismo tiempo que miraba a su alrededor, pero se detuvo al ver que por su derecha venía un chico de aparentemente 22 años, de cabello castaño rojizo y vestimenta casual.

-Eh… disculpe…

El joven pasó de largo a su lado, sin prestarle atención.

-¡Disculpe!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?-dijo fríamente el chico, deteniendo su paso y mirándola de reojo con unos ojos rojizos como su cabello, y luego volteando hacia abajo para verla claramente, pues había como 30 centímetros de diferencia entre sus estaturas.

-Ah, sí, ahm… que-quería saber si… si usted sabe dónde vive Yagami Kazuma…-titubeó la chica, al verse escrutada minuciosamente por la mirada de aquél chico.

-¿Para qué lo buscas?

-E-eso es algo que trataré con él solamente-cortó severamente la chica, aún nerviosa por la mirada del joven, y sonrojándose un poco.- sólo dígame si sabe…

-Je, qué buena actitud, pero no, no tengo idea de quién sea ese tal Yagami…-finalizó el chico, volteándose para continuar su camino.- ¡Suerte con tu búsqueda!

-Gracias por nada…-dijo la chica para sus adentros, algo indignada también por su sonrojo.

En ése momento se oyó una voz proveniente del interior de la casa.

-¡Onii-chan!

Un chico de unos 12 años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes apareció corriendo de la dirección por la que el otro joven había llegado, y detrás de él iba una chica mayor, aparentemente de la edad de Lian, con el cabello igualmente rojo, pero la chica también tenía los ojos de ése color.

-¡Kazuma!-gritó la chica.

-¿Kazuma?-preguntó a su vez Lian.

-Onii-chan, eres cruel, deberías habernos esperado…-dijo el chico.

-Esperé 5 segundos, me cansé de esperar…-respondió Kazuma, siguiendo su paso.

-¿Entonces tú eres Yagami Kazuma?-preguntó la ojiverde.

-Hum… talve…-decía el aludido, pero su hermanito arruinó magistralmente su acto de evasión.

-¿Conoces a mi hermano?

-No exactamente, pero necesito su ayuda… ¿podemos hablar… a solas?-pidió Lian.

Kazuma suspiró, se detuvo y volteó a ver a la chica con fastidio.

-¿Prometes no quitarme mucho tiempo?

Lian asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, Ren, Ayano, adelántense.-dijo el pelicastaño a sus acompañantes, y ellos lo obedecieron.-Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres?

-Quiero que me ayudes a pelear en un torneo.-explicó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?

-Hay un torneo en el que tengo que participar, pero necesito que alguien con más… fama me ayude, y pensé que tú… que tú serías el adecuado…

-Pero, ¿qué tendría que hacer?-preguntó el chico, sin mucho interés.

-En realidad sólo está permitido que me ayudes en un par de ocasiones, y sólo si me estoy muriendo, preferiría yo…

-O sea que básicamente yo tendría que derrotar a tu enemigo, ¿no? Pues bueno, que te vaya bien en tu búsqueda, yo me niego…

-¡No soy una debilucha! Sólo tendrías que empujarlo para que caiga al suelo, ¿o qué no eres capaz ni siquiera de hacer eso?-retó Lian.

Él la miró fijamente, como si tratara de ver a través de ella, y luego dijo con una sonrisa tranquila:

-Buen intento, pero no te ayudaré sólo porque retes a mi orgullo, en todo caso, ¿qué puedes ofrecerme a cambio de mi ayuda? ¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a pagar?

-Yo… ah… pues… no tengo dinero…-dijo la ojiverde, sonrojándose ligeramente por la frustración que le causaba tener que admitirlo.

-¿No tienes? Bueno, qué lástima porque mis servicios no son gratuitos… aunque, igual hay otras maneras de pagar…-dijo él, mirándola de modo diferente.

-¿Q-q-qué insinúas?-preguntó la chica, dudosa.

-Pues… quiero decir que hay otras formas de pago, aparte de con dinero, algo más… placentero que el dinero, ¿me explico?-dijo esto mientras recorría de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja con la mirada, luego sonrió y dijo:-La verdad es que tú… no estás tan mal, así que podrías pagarme, pero… ah, disculpa, olvidaba tu edad, eso podría meterme en problemas, pequeña…

-¿Qué?-dijo Lian, dándose cuenta de la alusión a su edad, y comenzando a enojarse; si había algo que ella odiaba en el mundo era que la trataran despectivamente como a una niña.

-Pues que podríamos meternos en líos, creo que no está bien visto que un adulto como yo y una niña como tú…

-¿Niña?-preguntó la pelirroja, con fuego en la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que te traten como a una niña? No te preocupes, algún día crecerás, pequeña, pero regresando al tema…

-¡¿Niña pequeña?!-estalló la chica.- ¡Óyeme bien, pedazo de idiota, tengo 15 años!

-¿Qué?-dijo un sorprendido Kazuma.

-¡Me oíste! ¡Tengo 15 años y voy a cumplir los 16 en unos meses!-aclaró la chica, cruzándose de brazos e intentando contener su ira.

-¿En serio? ¡Bien! Eso cambia las cosas a favor, entonces puedes pagarme una de éstas noches…

¡¡ZOCK!! Fue lo que se oyó cuando el espacio fue atravesado fugazmente por el puño de la pelirroja en su trayecto hacia el rostro de Kazuma, pero falló por unos pocos milímetros cuando él lo evadió.

-¡Hey! Parece que tienes agallas… ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó el chico, sonriendo y mirándola interesado.

-Lian Sarageth…-respondió la chica, aún mirándolo enfadada.

-Lian, ¿eh? Bien, hagamos un trato…-dijo Kazuma, elevándose un poco con ayuda de una ráfaga de viento.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Lian, desconfiada.

-Si logras darme un golpe, te ayudaré sin cobrarte ni un solo centavo…

-Oh, eso se oye muy bien, ¡comencemos entonces!-dijo Lian, sonriendo y tomando impulso como para saltar y alcanzar al pelicastaño.

-Eres algo impulsiva, ¿no? Aún no te he dicho qué pasa si pierdes…

-Eso no sucederá…

-Si pierdes, me pagas por hacerme perder mi tiempo, el lado bueno para ti es que no soy muy quisquilloso con las formas de pago…

-¡¡No sueñes!!-fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de saltar hacia él, con el puño listo.

Después de éste pequeño diálogo, comenzó la acción; Kazuma estaba como a metro y medio del suelo, Lian saltó hasta quedar a su altura y le lanzó un puñetazo, pero éste no hizo efecto, pareciera como si una barrera de viento protegiera al chico.

-Bueno, esto será un poco más complicado de lo que pensé…-dijo la chica, mientras le lanzaba ahora una patada… y nada, entonces regresó al suelo, justo a tiempo para ser recibida por una lluvia de ráfagas de aire, para ser más exactos, cuchillas de viento.

Lian logró evadirlas por poco, saltando hacia los lados, pero resbaló al pisar mal y cayó.

-¡Kya!-un corte la alcanzó en el brazo derecho.- ¡Un momento, un momento!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te rindes desde ahorita?-preguntó el chico, acercándose a ella.

-Para nada, solo que creo que éste no es un lugar adecuado para pelear.- respondió la chica, señalando con la mirada los pedazos de concreto que Kazuma había hecho con sus cuchillas, aunque la realidad era que ningún lugar era bueno para ella, siendo tan patosa como era, era capaz de resbalarse en una fábrica de pegamento.

-Como digas… ¿dónde, entonces?

-Yo qué sé, no vivo por aquí…-dijo Lian, levantándose y llevándose una mano a la herida en su antebrazo, había sido sólo un raspón en su piel pero su manga sí tenía un gran corte transversal.

-Entonces… creo que a los Kannagi no les molestará que desordenemos un poco su jardín, vamos…-dijo Kazuma, dirigiéndose caminando hacia el interior de la casa; un par de segundos después, la pelirroja se dispuso a seguirlo, pero se detuvo en la puerta… cuando el pelicastaño se dio cuenta, ya estaba como a 20 metros de ella.-¿Qué ocurre?

-No puedo pasar… por cortesía, hasta que no me inviten a pasar…

-No seas tonta, pasa…-le dijo Kazuma, siguiendo su camino.

Lian se quedó de pie en donde estaba unos instantes, hasta que decidió que no era el momento para seguir preceptos de cortesía vampíricos, después de todo, ni era una vampiro reconocida, a nadie le importaría que no siguiera las costumbres, y entró a la casa, alcanzando al chico.

Llegaron al patio, que era en realidad un espacio de terreno muy grande con un estanque de agua cristalina y pasto más largo de lo que debería, cercado por un lado por la misma casa, y por el otro por un terreno arbolado.

-¡Continuemos!-dijo el chico, lanzándole una cuchilla sin previo aviso a la pelirroja, quien se encontraba junto a él.

-¡E-eso es trampa!-dijo ella, tras ser golpeada de lleno en el abdomen.

Ella volteó a ver hacia el lugar donde estaba el chico, pero ya no estaba allí.

-¡Te tengo!-dijo una voz detrás de ella, haciéndola saltar del susto y posteriormente por otra ráfaga que le atinó en la espalda.

Ella sentía que la frustración la embargaba pero no podía perder su tiempo sintiendo autocompasión, tenía que pensar en una forma de asestarle un buen golpe al pelicastaño, aún no sabía cómo, pero sí tenía como meta una "zona" en especial… pero bueno, talvez era pedir demasiado, así que tendría que conformarse con golpearlo en cualquier parte, y aparentemente, tendría que usar su hoz…

La chica levantó su mano derecha, mientras esquivaba los tiros de Kazuma, y una hoz apareció en su palma de pronto.

-¡Ya verás!-dijo Lian, girando con velocidad su hoz y así repeliendo al viento.

Él se sorprendió un poco al ver el arma, pero como el chico humilde que era, pensó que era justo que la tuviera, así talvez tendría una verdadera oportunidad de golpearlo; el joven estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos de sencillez, que no se percató de la gran distancia que ella había acortado, saltando de nuevo hacia él, pero ahora con blandiendo su arma.

-¿Cóm…?-preguntó o intentaba preguntar el asombrado joven, moviéndose hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe.

La chica era muy rápida, quizás tanto como sus propias cuchillas, y eso era malo, si la situación continuaba así él perdería, y tendría que trabajar gratis… Lian, por su parte, comenzó a lanzar golpes con el mango de su hoz, de la derecha a la izquierda, y así sucesivamente.

-Ahm… ¿esto durará mucho tiempo más?-preguntó él, esquivándola con total facilidad.

-No te preocupes, ganaré en unos momentos…-respondió ella, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, y después dio la vuelta a su hoz y comenzó a lanzar tajadas desde su posición, casi por debajo de él.

Kazuma correspondía a las tajadas con cuchillas, comenzando otro círculo vicioso, y justo cuando comenzaba a aburrirse de nuevo, se sorprendió al ver que ella corría lejos de él, se volvía de frente de nuevo y alzaba la hoz por encima de su cabeza con ambos brazos.

-¡Hyaaaaa!-gritó Lian, blandiendo su hoz, pero lucía algo extraña al levantar la mirada, pensó el chico, ya que sus ojos se habían vuelto del color de la sangre fresca.

De la hoz que lucía algo patética asentada en el piso, comenzaron a emanar unas suaves llamas de color carmesí, pero antes de que el pelicastaño pudiera darse cuenta de algo más, la chica había desaparecido de donde estaba, él palideció de asombro.

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece que viste un cadáver…-dijo ella, reapareciendo en frente de él, mirándolo con esos ojos misteriosos, y con una sonrisa de suficiencia muy amplia en la cara.

Kazuma iba a alejarse, pero antes de que lo consiguiera, ella le asestó un golpe en el estómago con el mango de la hoz, evidentemente pensando que no sería necesario utilizar toda su fuerza en ése combate.

-¡Kough!-escupió el chico, encogiéndose del dolor y aterrizando a cuatro patas en el suelo, o bien a tres, porque un brazo lo tenía sujetándose el abdomen…

Para cuando se recuperó de la conmoción y del dolor, se sentó en el pasto y miró a su izquierda, que era donde se había sentado Lian, cansada de esperar parada.

Él notó que volvía a tener los ojos verdes y que el arma había desaparecido, así que no pudo contener la curiosidad y preguntó:

-¿Eres un contractor?

-¿Un qué?

-Un contractor, es decir, alguien que ha hecho un trato con el espíritu sagrado de algún elemento…-explicó el joven.

-No que yo sepa…-respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombres y mirándolo inocentemente.

-¿Entonces… cómo…?

-Pues bueno, es difícil de explicar…

-¿Por qué? Si quieres te busco un diccionario…-se burló Kazuma.

-Ja, ja, ja, sarcasmo… primero tienes que admitir que gané y que me ayudarás en el coso ése raro…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Eres alguna especie de alienígena?-se burló de nuevo el chico.

-No todavía…-se lamentó ella, tomando por sorpresa a su interlocutor, quien ya comenzaba a reírse, pero luego se calló y la miró extrañado.

-Te dejé ganar…

-Claro que no…

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Además, usaste una hoz, y yo estaba desarmado.

-Nunca especificamos ésos términos…-replicó la chica, levantando una ceja.

-Como sea… está bien, te ayudaré… a cambio de algo…-intentó ganar algo el chico.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella, levantando la ceja aún más.

-Un beso…-explicó él, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, tomando la barbilla de la chica y acercando sus rostros, dejando una distancia de sólo un par de centímetros, y se detuvo sólo al ver la mirada seria de la pelirroja.

-Atrévete…-dijo ella, sonriéndole inocentemente, para luego continuar.-… y te juro que me encargaré de que mueras lenta y dolorosamente…-hizo énfasis en éstas dos últimas palabras.

Él soltó entonces su barbilla y se situó a una distancia sensata, para luego mirarla con desdén y decirle:

-Me estás tentando… mucho… bien, supongo que ahora que te he dicho que te ayudaré, merezco saber qué eres…

-Soy vampiro, pero por algún motivo puedo controlar el fuego…-admitió ella, con cierta dificultad.

-¿Vampiro? Vamos, no juegues conmigo…

-Tú hablas de contrac-noséquécosas, ¿y crees que los vampiros no existimos?

-Es más fácil de creer si es un concepto cercano a uno -concluyó Kazuma.- pero igual no te creo, ¿cómo es que estas en el sol sin morir?

-Ni idea…

-Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que eres un vampiro?

-Que siento la necesidad de beber sangre humana…-explicó ella como si cualquier cosa.

-No es en serio… ¿o sí?-dudó él.

-¿Te muerdo? Tengo sed y creo que no me vendría nada mal un refrigerio.-dijo Lian, mirándolo burlona ya que, en realidad no tenía intención alguna de morderlo, después de todo, él era su striker ahora y, aunque comenzaba a arrepentirse un poco de haberlo elegido por su personalidad, seguramente él sería perfecto para la batalla, sólo esperaba que cuando se diera la situación peleara mejor de lo que lo había hecho entonces.

-No, gracias, me gusta mi sangre tal y como está… dentro de mí.-dijo el pelicastaño.

-Ni modos…-dijo ella, suspirando en broma.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras una corriente de aire hacía contonearse suavemente a las plantas que quedaban en el jardín, es decir, las que no fueron aplastadas por los ataques de Kazuma.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Cuándo comienza el torneo ése?-preguntó el ahora Striker.

-Pronto… pero no te preocupes, yo te invocaré cuando haga falta…

-¿Invocarme? ¿Qué además eres bruja?

-No, pero tengo éstos…-dijo ella, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos dos pequeñas esferas brillantes, muy parecidas a unas perlas muy grandes.

-¿Y qué se supone que son ésos?

-Según sé, se llaman Orbes…

-¿Y con eso…?

-Con esto puedo invocarte cuando se necesite.-finalizó la chica.

Ella le dio uno de los Orbes y sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo, por último le dirigió una sonrisa y desapareció de donde estaba unos segundos antes, dejando al pobre Kazuma sentado solo y algo confundido, pero a la vez ansioso de participar en ése extraño torneo… si había más personas como ésa chica, valdría la pena.

Mientras tanto, Lian había llegado a las puertas del Palacio de Nexus, y no pudo menos que admirar el enorme edificio que se alzaba frente a ella, entonces vio una cabellera familiar en medio de la demás gente.

-No puede ser… ¿Hanna?-dijo Lian, sorprendida, pues jamás esperó encontrar a aquella conocida allí.

Se habían conocido en una de las tantas "excursiones a la ciudad", como la ojiverde le llamaba a sus misiones de eliminar gente en las ciudades, ya que la habían enviado a Inglaterra casi milagrosamente, pues su jefe, el jefe de policía, a duras penas la dejaba llegar hasta Lyonn; se habían visto en un parque, casi a la medianoche, conversaron un poco y se simpatizaron, pero no consiguieron hablar mucho en aquella ocasión ya que Lian tenía trabajo que hacer.

-¿Eh? –exclamó la aludida, volteando hacia atrás y viendo a Lian.- ¡Oh, Lianchi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a participar en un evento… ¿y tú?

-Igual yo… un momento, no será que… ¿vienes al Torneo?

-¡Ay, no! ¿Tú también?-temió la ojiverde, pensando que tendría que enfrentarse a su amiga.

-Sí… bueno, esforcémonos…-dijo Hanna, volteando a ver a su izquierda.- ¿Eh? No puede ser, ¡otro conocido!

-¿Eh?-dijo ésta vez Lian, mirando hacia la dirección a la que veía su amiga.

-¡¡¡PECECITO!!!-gritó Hanna, casi al oído de la ojiverde, dejándola sorda por unos momentos, luego se alejó de Lian y corrió un poco hacia una persona que la segunda no alcanzaba a ver.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para ver a dónde había ido su amiga, y cuando la vio, se quedó totalmente sorprendida; Hanna había ido corriendo hacia un chico que estaba como a 15 metros de ellas, para abrazarlo, por lo que la ojiverde alcanzaba a ver, el chico tendría una edad aproximada a la de ella y su amiga, tenía el cabello negro, los ojos de color azul oscuro y la tez pálida, como ellas dos.

Cuando Hanna se dio cuenta de que había abandonado a su amiga, jaló al joven de un brazo y lo llevó hacia donde estaba, para continuar su conversación.

-Ah, Lianchi, lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo, ¡¡Es pececito!!-dijo, dando saltitos junto al chico.

-No me digas pececito en frente de todos…-respondió él, ligeramente sonrojado por debajo de la bufanda roja que le cubría hasta la mitad de la cara.

-¿Pece…? ¿Eh?-peguntó Lian, a su amiga de ojos rojos.

-¡Ah, no, no le hagas caso! –pidió el pelinegro, negando con un gesto de las manos para aclararle a la ojiverde y al resto del público que no era así; cuando todos dejaron de verlo, continuó.- Me llamo Assasin Akeru Canella Darko…

-Mucho gusto.- respondió la oyente.- Yo soy Lian Sarageth…-e hizo una leve reverencia.

-Igualmente…-dijo Assasin.

-Hoe, no sabía que te apellidabas Sarageth.-dijo Hanna.- Yo soy Darko Higurashi…-con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya veo.-dijo Lian, procesando la información e intuyendo que esos dos eran familiares.

-¡Pero diga lo que diga, éste es pececito, mi primito!-dijo la prima del pececito, claramente, Hanna.

Assasin sólo atinó a sonrojarse un poco más y a encoger un poco más el cuello, desapareciendo casi por completo a la vista dentro de su camisa cuello de tortuga y su bufanda.

Continuaron durante unos momentos la conversación, mientras la ojiroja hacía comentarios acerca de sus dos amigos, alternadamente, y avergonzándolos también alternadamente, tanto que alcanzaban a comprender perfectamente la humillación que el otro sufría y cuando Lian decidía hacer un comentario para salvar a Assasin, la comentarista cambiaba de monólogo y comenzaba a hablar de la ojiverde, y viceversa… Hasta que los humillados decidieron que ya iba siendo hora de entrar al Palacio, lograron convencer a Hanna y entraron casi jalándola juntos, uno a cada lado.

Y fue así como Lian llegó al Palacio de Nexus, un viaje algo accidentado, pero seguramente todo se compondría al estar allí y participar por el Orbe, muchas cosas iban a pasar, sólo esperaba que no la eliminaran en la primera ronda…

**FIN TEMPORAL.... HASTA LA PRIMERA BATALLA.....**

Ok, ok, eso fue todo por mi parte... juro q lo haré mejor para la próxima.... nos vemos hasta entonces!!! y en verdad, espero no morir en la primera batalla.... ni en la segunda, por cierto, pero en fin...

P.D. Gracias a Hanna-chan por su ayuda para publicar ésto!!! TwT gracias, hontoni arigato!!!


End file.
